My Happy Ending
by YaoiInu
Summary: The Winx Club except Layla have to marry a specialist from Red Fountain, a school in another realm, because the two realms are at the edge of war and the two headmasters decided that it was the best to stop the oncoming war. So the girls have to meet the
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A story that I have beening working on for a while now. I want you guys to know that this story will only be about three chapter and well I hope all of you like it. This is from Musa's and Riven's point of view so every time there is a line it means that the point of view changes. It starts with Musa's point of view and wroks it's way back and forth!!!

I do NOT own the Winx Club nor the songs that are used on this fic!!!!!

* * *

So here, I am taking in our headmasters, Ms. Faragonda or Ms. F, words. Ms. F toll us that it was for the best of the two realms and it would also tide our realms with the guys... We are all senior here at Alfea, a school of fairies, and we have something in common, a painful past. Well when I say 'we', I mean my friends and me.

Bloom the last Princess of Sparx has the power of the Dragon Fire. She's 5'7, white, and 19 years old (almost 20) with blue eyes and her long red hair that stops at her waist. Her cloths are a tight blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue Capri and yellow sandals. She is here because the Coven attacked Sparks when she was a baby and her family kept her safe yet costing them their lives. As if wasn't enough, the witches froze Sparx and Bloom had no family left. She was send to Earth and was protected by a non-magical family until she was discovered and brought here at Alfea.

Then, there's Princess Stella of Solaria with the power over the sun and the moon. She's white and her blonde hair goes past her butt. She's 5'8 and 20 years old (almost 21). She wears a green tank top that ties above her stomach with an orange sun on the left side, orange skirt and orange high-heeled sandals. Her parents divorced and neither of them wanted to take care of her thus she came to Alfea in the care of Ms. F.

Now Flora and Tecna almost have the same story... their parents were killed. Flora of the Fifth Moon of Marigold has the power over plants and is African American with long brown hair goes past her butt. She's 5'7 and 19 years old (almost 20). She wears a pink tank top midriff, green skirt and pink high heels. Tecna of Binary Galaxy has the power over technology, is white, has short purplish pink hair and has a British accent. She's 5'7 and she's 19 years old (almost 20). Her cloths are a tight green and purple midriff tank top, purple Capri and purple high-heeled shoes.

Now me, well I have changed a lot since the beginning of my life here at Alfea. I'm Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, or HN for short, I'm 5'7 and 19 years old (almost 20). My cloths are a tight one strapped red shirt, a tight black Capri that shows my pink underwear and red shoes. I have midnight blue hair that stops in the middle of my back. I have had a tough life but I haven't given in yet. Let me tell you about it. When I was little my mom died because of a sickness and my dad couldn't be near me because I remind it him of my mom. I almost looked exactly like her and I had to go with my only uncle who raised me and treated me really well. He made me come here to Alfea so I could master my powers. Then last year, my junior year, this life became like hell.

It all started with my dear beloved father. He, in the end of my junior year, passed away because of the depression that he had since my mother died. He left me in charge of the nebula and I'm taking over when I turn 20. Then in the beginning of this school year my "boyfriend" of about 2 and a half years Kris cheated on me, I found out by mistake. He now is telling me to go back with him. As if that wasn't enough, a gang group from my planet who are against royalty killed my uncle. Now this, Ms. F explained it simply: this realm and another realm are about to go into war. These two realms don't have a royalty but only have an excellent school. Moreover, Ms. F and the head master of the other school decided to marry some of the top student so maybe the war will stop and she said that our planet, realm, or nebula is going to bond with the guy's planet, realm, or nebula and they even chose who is going to marry whom.

There have been some good things of been here. Like my four best friends and another friend of ours, Layla, she was here for our sophomore year but then had to leave us. The girls and I started a singing group, I have two cd out and one with the girls thanks to Ms. F and I am somewhat famous around here. I have written many songs because of things that have passed and I have seen with my own eyes. Therefore, we are meeting the guys in our next concert. The girls and I are singing three songs together and the rest I'm singing by myself.

* * *

The guys and I are just trying to decide what to do on our next "mission". The five of us are in our fifth and last year here at Red Fountain or RF for short. We are friends, almost like brothers but sometimes we don't act like what we are human begins. The guys are Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia, I'm Riven.

Prince Sky of Ereklion has shoulder length blonde hair guy is white and has blue eyes. He's 6'1 and has good size muscles. He's 20 years old years old (almost 21). He wears a blue jacket, red shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a thin blue sword and a blue shield.

Brandon has brown hair, is white and has brown eyes; he's 6'2 and has pretty big muscles. He's 20 years old (almost 21) and he's training to become a knight, he's Sky's bodyguard and best friend. He wears a red jacket, clue shirt, red pants and white tennis shoes and his weapon of choice is a big green sword.

Timmy has orange hair, is white and has red-rimmed glasses; he's 6'1 and has good size muscles. He's 20 years old (almost 21). He wears an orange sweatshirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a blaster.

Helia has long blue hair, is Chinese. (Or white I'm not sure) He's 6'3, has blue eyes, and has good size muscles. He's 20 years old years old (almost 21). He wears a long sleeve peasant shirt, light pants and white tennis shoes and his weapon of choice is a laser string glove.

Lastly me, I'm Riven I do what ever I feel like doing and don't show my emotions. I have magenta hair, and I'm white. I'm 6'2, have dark blue eyes and pretty big muscles. I'm 20 years old (almost 21). I wear a blue sleeveless shirt with the British flag on the front, magenta wristband on each of my wrists, light blue pants, a black belt and white tennis shoes and my weapon of choice is a magenta colored saber. Most of the guys here at RF don't mess around with me and as for girls; well they have a weak spot for me. When I was little, my mom left my dad and me since then I have hated having to depend on someone. I use some of this girls for a while, not in a bad way, but first I hook them up then after I see that the really like me I just dump them or kick them to the curve and I don't care.

"So what should we do?" asked Sky

"The most logical thing to do is doing what Mr. S tolls us to" Timmy answered.

"But I don't know what if we don't like them?" said Brandon.

"We should at least meet them," said Helia.

"I don't care at all" I toll them and it was the truth...

* * *

Today is the "Big" day, our concert, and we are meeting the guy we are supposed to marry. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. It's so cool to hear and see your fans screaming your name, dancing and singing along with you. I just hope everything goes according to what we planned. Right now, I'm alone here in my changing room and I wish my mom, dad and uncle were here to see me but the three of them couldn't. I have to go to Stella's room to pick up my outfits and because this place is huge, I have to hurry.

* * *

Mr. S got us the best sits here. This place is big and packed!! But we don't even know who's singing, we spotted the hear master of the school for pixies, Alfea, and walked to her. She recognized us instantly.

"Where are they?" asked Helia

The teacher looked at us like if we had grow an extra head, "You're headmaster didn't tell you five?" she asked

My patience was running low "Tell us what!"

"That you won't meet the girls until the middle of the concert because they need to do the concert," she answered

"They're doing the concert?" asked Sky

"Yeah well part, Musa is doing most of it alone so you'll meet her until the end and the girls are just going some songs with her so just sit and watch," said Ms. F as she left.

'Musa' that is the girl that I'm suppose to marry. Great she sings... she's probably a stuck-up egotistic girl.

* * *

So we're starting the concert with 'Don't cha' by The Pussy Cat Dolls and I'm still nervous. The songs, that we sing, are only heard on Earth, but we are on Magix and we decided to sing them and some of the ones that I have written. The five of us got in our places

_Busta Rhymes  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this (ooh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation...  
Listen (fellas) _

_Busta Rhymes   
Ya see this get hot  
Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (ooh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave _

_Pussycat Dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me  
(Hot)_

_Chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha (haah aah)  
Don't cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home (oh, oh)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair, yeah)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share (oh, oh)  
Hmmmm... _

_Chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha - don't cha baby  
Don't cha - alright, sing  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Don't cha (haah aah)_

_Busta Rhymes  
Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin' at me all like she really won do it  
Tryna put it on me till my black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get cool so I could hit the both of y'all _

_Pussycat Dolls  
See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, oh friend you're secret is  
Safe with me  
(Hot!)_

_Chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha - don't cha baby  
Don't cha - alright, sing  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Don't cha (haah aah)  
Don't cha_

_(Ah!)  
(Ah!)_

_Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh...  
C'mon!_

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey) _

_Chorus  
Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u _

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride, in our private lives  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between  
I want you to know that, you're the only one for me (one for me)  
(When I say)_

_ChorusX1_

_And now, ain't nothing else I could need  
And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you (baby I'm with you)  
Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)_

_So don't cha worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you, and you know me  
And that's all that counts (hey)  
So don't cha worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you, and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say (Hey)_

_ChorusX2_

Musa and the girls finished this song looking out at the crowded stadium to see people jumping up and down, also people who were stopping their dance with their partner, and other were screaming our names. Then the girls smiled at each other and Musa started to talk in to the mike. "How are all of you tonight?" she was answered by screams and she smiled again. "What song do you guys want next?" her answer was more shouts. "Well I want to do 'Buttons' how about you girls?" The girls since they didn't have mikes just nodded more shouts were heard, then the song started and the girls got on their places. They had a Dj so he sang what Snoop Dogg did

_The Dj  
What it do babyboo  
Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do_

_The girls Chorus  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off _

_Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_ChorusX1_

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)  
Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please _

_Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_ChorusX1_

_The Dj  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
You tellin' me_

_The girls  
Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this_

_ChorusX2_

* * *

The guys were staring at the girls with complete surprised. The girls were dancing to the beat and very freely. They were also doing to same exact things. Then after the song finished Musa took the mike again and started to present the girls. And the guys stared at the girl that they were supposed to marry as they sang another song except Riven. He did look at Musa but was not staring in surprise like the other guys. 'This is just pathetic and I can't believe her, they expect me to marry her!' Then he was over confident he was sure that Musa was going to fall to his feet like almost every girl he had ever met...

* * *

Musa and girls were just taking a break and Musa was going to continue singing. The girls were now going to go meet the guys while Musa finished the concert.

"Okay girls that was awesome"

"So we'll see you later, Musa we are going to meet the guys before you do"

"Okay well here I go I'm still a little nervous"

"Musa you always worry and everything come out great"

"That's how I am now I got to go"

I was so nervous but I knew what I had to do so I was just walking to the stage and to face the crowd again. I was starting with a dance song "Check on It" and I got a partner on this. We are actually going to dance and sing it. I have to admit the guy is cute but we're just as a brother and sister, even thought some people think other things since how we dance.

_You need to stop playin' 'round with all them clowns and the angst's  
Good girls gotta get down with the gangstas  
Go ahead girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it _

_Chorus:  
Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight _

_Verse 1  
If you got it, flaunt it  
Boy I know you want it (Ooo)  
While I turn around (you)  
Watch me check up on it  
Ooo, you watchin' me shake it  
I see it in your face  
You can't take it, it's blazin'  
You watch me in amazement_

_You can look at it  
As long as you don't grab it (Ooo)  
If you don't go braggin' (you)  
I might let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin'  
But I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please you  
But first I gotta read you _

_Chorus:X2_

_Verse 2  
I can tell you wanna taste it  
But I'm gon' make you chase it (Ooo)  
Got to be patient (you)  
I like my men patient, more patient  
Your take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive  
You have to know what pace is _

_If I let you get up on it  
You got to make a promise (Ooo)  
That you gon' put it on me (you)  
Like no one's put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me (no)  
All men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease  
But I really wanna please you _

_Chorus:X2_

_I'm checkin' on you Boo, do what you do  
While you dance, I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
Keep my hands in my pants  
I need to glue 'em with glue  
I'm in a trance, all eyes on you and your crew (that's right)  
My man's don't dance, but can feel ya'll bump and grind (bump & grind)  
It won't hurt if you gon' try one time (it won't hurt)  
They all hot but let me see, this one's mine_

Both of us smiled at each other then looked at the crowd who were still dancing at the last notes and then started to laugh.

"Well I want to thank Daron for been here tonight and singing with me but I'm afraid he was other things to do so he's leaving. Now I know most of you know this song so I want you to sing it with me."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_ChorusX1_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

* * *

That song I heard it and it made me feel exposed and that it was meant for me. Well in part because of my mother I just play around with girls thinking that they are all the same and because I didn't listen to my father when he toll me that I was wrong, that there are girl that are different from my mom. We continued to listen to the music, to Musa and talked when Musa took breaks. The guys were already talking to their 'fiancé' so I was just watching Musa. Then at the end of the concert, I joined the chat of my friends with the girls. It seem that the two groups were trying to have something to talk about while we waited for Musa and they found that 'something': Musa and their singing.

"So since when you girls have been singing?" asked Sky

"Well Musa started first in the middle of our junior year and we started at the end of the our junior year," answered Bloom

"Musa sings with a lot of emotion as she has gone through all of that" said Helia

"Yeah well she kind of has gone though that. Out of all of us she has had the hardest life, I mean her mom-," said Stella

"What is hard about a pixie princess life? And what is hard about four pixie friends?" I asked interrupting the conversation.

"We aren't pixies, we're fairies get your species right!" someone growled behind me "And Stella! What have I toll you about that?" said the same voice

"Sorry Musa it's just that-"answered Stella

"Stel I don't want everyone to know my personal life you know what can happen if someone hears you"

"I know"

"Okay Stella it's cool well let's go party tonight I feel like partying"

"Well it was about time we got our Musa back" said Tecna as the girls walk to Musa and gave her a hug.

"Hey, hey I can't breath"

"Sorry" the other four girls said and then all of the girls busted out laughing. The guys were just confused, shrugged it off and followed the girls. They went to see Ms. F and tell her that they were going to go in late into Alfea.

* * *

"I'll just bring the car so we can leave" I said

"Yeah Musa rub it in that you have a car" whined Stella

I laughed "It's not that but it's better if we bring the car then just leave"

"Yeah it is a good idea Stella it's safer for all of us," said Tecna

"Well let's go," said Bloom

* * *

"Hey bro go with her" toll me Brandon

"Why?" I asked annoyed

"Because may something can happen to her?"

"Yeah just like the weakling she is" Of course, Musa heard this and seemed annoyed

"You know what I don't even know your name and you already got on my nerves," she said pointing and looking at me directly and then she passed, pushing me, on her way to the car.

The rest of the guys looked at me shaking their heads and I just looked annoyed. The girls also saw this and where throwing glares at me but they seem to sense that the guys got a little worried about Musa.

"We don't have to worry about Musa she can defend herself very well and if she needs to she can contact us" said Flora.

"Hey I should know remember that time in the food fight that pie did hurt my perfect face when she threw it at me and we were like ten feet away," said Stella.

"Yeah Stel but remember her uncle" said Bloom

"Yeah I do um... Brandon can you go with her please?" asked Stella

"Why?" asked Brandon

"It's better if one of you go"

"Fine I'll go but now shut up" I said as I followed the pixie that just pushed me and she had to pay me back because of that push. I had to jog to catch up to her.

* * *

"Hey wait up!" a guy said loud enough for me to hear but I didn't pay attention and just keep on walking to the car.

"Didn't you hear me?" I heard him say. I recognized the voice but kept ignoring that jerk. However, he finally caught up to me and turned me around by grabbing my arm.

"What do you want?" I looked at him, he has looks but is like most boys: giant ego, pride and are jerks.

* * *

"I came to 'protect you,'" he said

"I don't need protection" I said

"Well you're pixie friends are worried about you and something about your uncle" I saw her eyes widen

"Why do you need protection from your uncle?"

"I don't need protection from him"

"Well then from who?" I looked at her

"None of your business, now let go"

"Men I can't believe I have to marry a feisty, unruly pixie like you"

"Trust me you aren't my first choice of marriage either but I'm doing it because of something else so just don't insult me Riven and I'm a fairy"

"Whatever". She led me to a big truck, which I was sure we all were going to fit in it.

"Let me drive" I toll her

"No"

"Why not?"

"I can drive on my own and besides you don't know where the club is at"

'Okay she got me there'

"Feisty" I whispered and to my surprise, she looked at me with a smile and said

"Thank you"

So we got on the truck and started to talk.

"So what did that pixie Stella meant when she said 'hardest life'?"

"First she's a fairy and second she meant many things"

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't know you that well so no"

"Come on I can keep a secret"

* * *

"Some other day, okay we're here," I said as I stopped the truck in front of the auditorium. The guys and the girls got on quickly the truck and started to talk. The guys except Riven introduced themselves to Musa.

"Well I'm Musa"

"So I heard you're a princess" said Sky

"She's the princess of the Harmonic Nebula" answered Bloom

"But she doesn't act like a princess" said Stella

"Stella!!" said the other three girls together

"Oh Stella do you remember those shoes you lend me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you want them back?"

"Yeah"

"Okay so stop making my life harder or those shoes will get it"

"Okay but you have to give me my shoes back"

"If you are nice"

All of them made it to the club in about 10 minutes. The girls were giggling and talking.

Bloom was wearing a baby blue top that has a string that goes around her neck, a black mini-skirt with a little below the knee black boots. Her hair was in a neat bun and had no jewelry.

Stella has a black top and a white loose top over the black one and both stop above her belly, her mini-skirt is black, on the right side, the sleeve was long and on the left side is short with a black elbow long fingerless glove, and she has one black and one white boot. Her hair is loose and she's wearing a black bonnet.

Flora has a pink top that has a black thin strip on the end with ends above her belly, a black jacket it's sleeves are elbow long and the jacket also stops above her belly with light blue jeans, pink knee long boots and a pink strip that she used as a belt. Her hair is loose and she has one fingerless pink glove on her right hand.

Tecna has a tank top that has white and green strips on it and a pink-purple strip above her belly, her mini skirt is pink-purple with a greenish strip as a belt with hot pink knee long boots. Her hair was spiked as always and had many pink-purple strips around her arm.

Musa has a sleeveless blue top with a red leather vest on top. Thin light blue arm warmers, dark blue jeans and black boots that are over the jeans. Her hair is in a half ponytail and had a big belt to go with the jeans.

Just imagine what the guys are wearing.

"Let's go dance girls?" Musa asked

"Sure" answered Stella and Bloom

"Okay" answered Flora and Tecna

The five girls left the five guys standing at a table while they went to the dance floor and started to dance to 'Bananza (Belly Dancer)' by Akon as it started. The girls were dancing and were having fun while they seem to have a little dance competition between them five and just ended up laughing and then it seem that some of the guys took interest in the girls. Sky, Brandon, and Helia come up and asked Bloom, Stella and Flora to dance. The three looked at Musa and Tecna as if asking if they could go. Musa and Tecna nodded at them and they left as Grillz by Nelly started

"Looks like it's the two of us Tec" said Musa

"Yeah that's-"

"Hey"

Both girls turned to see Timmy

'Looks like it's only me' thought Musa

"Yo" said Musa

"Hi" said Tecna

"Um Tecna you want to get something to drink with me?" asked Timmy clearly nervous

"Yeah but I don't want to leave Musa alone" said Tecna

"Go Tec I don't mind" said Musa

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah"

"Okay let's go Timmy"

Musa looked at her friend and shook her head with a small smile in her face.

'Why do they think they need my permission? Oh well'

Musa turned her attention back to dancing alone.

* * *

Riven was sitting at the table just looking around the club. He saw some girls looking at him.

'Annoying' he thought as he rolled his eyes and keeps on checking around the club. He looked at his 'fiancé' and saw that she was having fun by herself dancing. He looked around the club again and noticed that some guys were staring at Musa.

'So she is kinda popular…'

It was no real surprise that guys were staring at her… Even I was staring a bit. Her dancing was… breath-taking, her arms were raised towards the ceiling, her hips moving fast but steady, her eyes shut and going lower towards the floor.

'How can someone dance like that…?'

I was enjoying her dancing too much since it felt that she was dancing for me and only me however, she stopped suddenly.

I realized that she stopped because of a guy, who I didn't know had his hand on her arm, and by the look on her face he was hurting her. For some unknown reason to me, I didn't like the guy, so I got up from my sit and started to walk towards them. I had a good view of them but before I got too close, I stopped. The guy had just pulled Musa against him and kissed her on the lips. I was surprised and froze yet my amusement rose when Musa stepped hard on his foot so that his face got away from hers and punched the guy on his right cheek, which made him bleed from his noise. I, seeing the look on his eyes, walked in a hurry the rest of the way.

"Musa what's wrong?" I asked in a calm yet serious tone standing next to her and placing my arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing I was just taking care of some old business right Kris?" she seemed surprised because of my arm but got the hint on fast.

"Are you two together?" The guy asked stared at Musa and then at me.

"What does it look like?" I asked smirking at his expression. "Are you okay?" I asked Musa who now I had between in my arms.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

Before Musa could answer, the guy had tried to take her out of my arms but I noticing, and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him taking a hold of both his arms, which made me release Musa, and launching my knee hard against his stomach.

The guy tried to move out of the way but my knee hit its target, which was his stomach, and more blood came from his noise and he lost his breath.

* * *

I watched as Riven injured Kris and felt absolutely nothing for Kris. Finally reacting, I walked to Riven and made him let go of Kris, who fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Come on Riven let's get out of here" I said to him and went to the exit while pulling Riven along.

I lead him to the lake that was next to the club. Getting to the lake, I sat down on the shore and stared at the sky. We stayed like that for a while in silence until...

"Who was that?" Riven asked

"My ex-boyfriend" I answered dryly

"So where are my thanks?"

"Thanks for what?"

"For saving you"

"I didn't ask you to save me"

"You didn't but you need it my help from what I saw"

"That's what you think but I don't need your help"

"Everyone thinks that you do. Why?"

I looked at him and glared

"None of your business"

He looked a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow then got up. "Come on we are going back"

"Fine"

We went back to the club and to my surprise; I was walking towards the dance floor.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"WE are going dancing," He answered emphasizing on the 'we'

I was a bit stunned but followed and saw that a few girls were staring at him.

"It seems you have a fan club..." I said loud enough for him to hear since the music was loud... yet it was pleasant at least for me to fell the music rushing through my veins making me relaxed.

"Yeah but tonight you got my attention" he answered me with his mouth near my ear and his breath brushing my cheek.

Well thi sis the first chapter of the story hope you guys like it and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥


	2. Chapter 2: Worried?

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well thanks for all the support everyone has showed me in this fic!!!! I am very glad you like it and well I have being working my butt off between writing, typing my stories, playing tennis, being with friends and my summer class (Pre-AP Pre Calculus) which has being a pain but here is the new update hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!

I don't own the Winx Club nor the song which are 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson (She ROCKS!!!!!!!!! Even if she did just cancel her tour...) and 'My Happy Ending' by the spectacular Avril Lavigne (She also ROCKS!!!!!!!!!) anyways...

* * *

----------A year later---------- 

Musa finished setting up the sound system in the stadium. She sighted and took a last look at where she was going to have her next concert, which was tomorrow night. Finally, she walked out of the door and started to head towards her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were worried about Musa. She, for the last month, had being working too much thanks to another heartbreak. Riven, of course, was the cause. Every couple had gotten along okay and were now about to marry. Yet Musa and Riven had worked the most. In the end, when everyone thought it was going so well and thought that Musa and Riven were going to marry, Musa found out. She found out that she was another experiment to Riven, and that he had started to see another girl from his own realm. The day Musa found that out had being one of the worst days for not only Musa but also for Alfea.

-----Flashback-----

Musa walked into Ms. Faragonda's office silently and took a sit.

"Musa? Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"I'm not getting married." Musa had answered coldly

"What?"

"I'm not getting married." Musa repeated

"Why?"

"I..." Musa had looked away from Ms. Faragonda "Riven cheated on me. And I'm not going to marry him."

"Oh my... I... Musa I'm very sorry but Mr. S-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for and nothing to be sorry about. You have done nothing wrong so it's okay Ms. F."

"Musa I was the one who up you up to this and you liked Riven because I asked you to give him a chance but I did not know"

"Ms. F I just ask of you that you see that the engagement is dissolved."

"Yes of course Musa"

"Thanks"

That night the girls also found out and tried to comfort Musa but were pushed away as Musa walked away claiming that she was fine, that it was no big deal, and that she didn't really like Riven. Yet that night, when Musa was lying in her bed, she felt how something in her heart seemed to break off and disappear.

-----End of Flashback-----

Finally, in the present, Musa had actually helped the girls out with the arrangements for their wedding. In addition, Musa had gotten everything ready for her concert and the weddings, and also found the time to work on more songs. The concert and the wedding were 4 and half weeks apart. Everything had become too much for the girls that none of them had much time to think about other things. Musa hadn't seen Riven since the whole thing with the other girl yet had seen the other guys. The girls had gone to the realm where RF was located. Let us just say that it wasn't very pretty for Riven, not that Musa knew about that.

Now, Musa was in her bed trying to sleep yet the butterflies in her stomach, which didn't help her much.

For Riven, it was a different story. He missed Musa like crazy and no matter what he did, she was on his mind. He tried going out with other 'projects' also know as girls he just used and left them after they had really liked him but that hadn't worked. He had too much pride so Musa had not even received an apology for the other girl. In fact, he had decided to go with the other girl because he got scared. The relationship he had with Musa was getting too deep, too serious and that had freaked him. They had gone out for about eight months and in that time Riven had felt really different, not that anyone knew that. So in the end, he made Musa believe she was just one more project and she believed it... he didn't even want to remember yet he did. Her eyes had changed a bit. She had become a bit colder from what he knew and the girls had revealed to him something important. Musa was pushing away anyone that tried to help her. The gang that was against royalty in her nebula had grown, and he had given her one more heartbreak. He knew..., he felt that Musa was going to be in danger but he didn't know how much. Since the month that Musa had called the engagement off, he had being thinking a lot and after watching the guys go crazy over the girls he wanted Musa back. That's why he was in Magix, the realm in which Musa's concert was in, with the goal of getting Musa back no matter what.

----Before the concert-----

Musa breathed in and out. Her nerves seem uncontrollable and the fans were ready. The concert was going to start in ten minutes and everything was ready. She looked in the first row to find Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Layla, and then a guy that she guessed was Layla's date, an empty sit, and Riven at the end. Her nerves accelerated by Riven's presence and by the glared the girls were giving him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the concert started and was going great. Musa was down to her last two songs. She had decided that they would be her last songs but she didn't know why but the music started and there was nothing holding her back. She started to sing with everything she had.

This song meant a lot for both Musa and Riven.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

For Musa, it meant her dad. Her dad had tried to be happy after her mom's death but he wasn't able to. Musa had seen him cry and tried to help him only to be pushed away since she looked so much like her mom. He had unconsciously hurt her when she need it him the most. She still loved him even thought he had hurt her. She still loved him even thought he was death. She never really had the guidance of a mother, another thing that hurt her. When her uncle was assassinated, she was able to do nothing about it. She had tried to trust again with Kris but he ended hurting her. Then Riven came along and protected her from Kris only to hurt her even more. She had opened up to him, toll him everything to have him be betray her.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

To Riven, it meant his mom. She had felt him with his dad and that had hurt him a lot. Now he knew that compared to Musa, he had it easy. His dad and the rest of his family meaning his uncles and aunts were there for him and tried to make him understand. Now, he regretted what he had done and hoped it wasn't too late.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_Because of you  
Because of you_

"Well the next song is the last one," Musa said after everything and everyone calmed down a bit. "I'm pretty sure most of you have heard my newest song. And that's the next song 'My Happy Ending' it came to me be every quickly and I just wanna say thanks to the person who inspired me."

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that i wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought of knew  
And I thought we could be_

In this part, Musa walked down from the stage and walked to her friends.

_CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Musa sang the next part. Riven to her right and she was staring right into his eyes.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Right after she finished, she didn't let Riven say anything and just walked back to the stage.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

As the last notes of the song were heard, everything and everyone seem to freeze when the sound of a gun echoed in the stadium. Everyone fell to the floor and some seconds later a scream was heard from someone backstage.

"MUSA!!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes fell on Musa as she fell to her knees then having no balance left she started to fall out of the stage and into the floor with was about 2 feet from the top of the stage. Riven, thinking quickly, reacted first and catched Musa's body before she hit it the floor. He laid her gently on the floor and located the wound, which made him stop his breathing. The blood was linking out of the wound and soaking her shirt fast, which, was reasonable since the wound was near her heart. No one seemed to neither move nor breathe until…

"Riven pick her up!" said Ms. F going towards them.

Riven just did what he was instructed and a moment later, he found himself, with Musa in his arms, in a hospital. Everything was a blur but he remembered clearly that someone tried to pull Musa from his arms but he didn't let go... well at least not until Ms. F shouted on his face to let go of Musa.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter two!!!!!! Oh and I would like some feedback on who you guys want this story to finish as... a Musa and Riven happy ending or a sad ending?♥ 


	3. Chapter 3: The End!

Okay people this is the last chapter of the story… (I can't believe it!!) Anyways there are a few things that you SHOULD AND MUST know before reading this chapter:

The relationship Musa had with Riven was public and everyone knew what had happened between them two.

--I, since the beginning, planned to make this a 'sad' story and I got many reviews asking for a happy ending but I haven't changed my mind yet did modify the story to fit what you guys wanted and what I wanted. There is going to be a happy ending but then a little insight, which will be the 'sad' ending.

--The 'sad' ending is not sad but Musa and Riven do not end up together and it happens years after the proposal.

--I decided to not put all of Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' lyrics and just placed the last verse so it would be better and a bit shorted. So if you heard the song and know the lyrics it's cool but if you don't its cool too.

--So that should cover everything and if there is any questions, comments or doubts please tell me by reviewing or e-mailing me at

I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB NOR AVRIL LAVIGNE'S SONG 'MY HAPPY ENDING'

* * *

The doctors were with Musa for almost a complete day. No information was revealed. Finally, the night after the concert, when only Ms. F and Riven were in the hospital, the doctor told them. Musa was probably going to die soon and that the possibilities of her surviving were few, too few. The bullet had almost reached its target, her heart. However, it had missed by about 2 inches yet had hit one of her major veins.

After hearing that, Riven pushed his way into Musa's room and well there was no power that would make him leave her side. Two days had passed and Riven was still next to Musa. The girls and the guys would bring him food and make him eat since he claimed that he wasn't hungry.

Everyone was worried but there wasn't much they could do, except hope that Musa would get better. Riven was falling asleep sitting in the chair that was next to Musa's bed when he realized that she was whining a bit and that she was trying to open her eyes.

"Musa?"

His response was a whimper, yet he continued to call her to the point in which she did wake up.

"Musa? How are you feeling?"  
"What happened?"  
"Musa... you were shot in your concert remember?"

Musa had to close her eyes because the night of the concert came back to her in a second making her mind spin.

"Yeah I remember," she answered with no emotion  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"No, it hurts to even breathe"  
"The doctors toll us something Musa and I want to know that it's not true..."  
"How am I suppose to know if it's true or not? I'm not a doctor!"  
"Musa they said you are going to die..."

There was silence in the room until Riven noticed her expression.

"Why are you smiling Musa?" Riven asked her with panic in his voice  
"I finally get what I want Riven"  
"What is that?"  
"See my family, and forget all this heartbreak"  
"What about those that want you here with them? What about all your work? Are you going to throw all of that away?"  
"Riven... I know that the girls may get sad but they aren't going to need my support anymore... they are going to get married, have their families, and are going to be happy. My work made me so happy but... I want to be with my parents and my uncle. You know the story and I'm not throwing it away. I'm trading it for my happiness."  
"The girls aren't going to need you?"  
"No, not anymore"  
"But what about me?"  
"You?"  
"Yeah me... I need you"  
"For what? So you can see me and remind yourself and me how easily you broke my heart?"  
"No... Musa... I... I lied to you"  
"I know you did Riven and that can't be changed"  
"Musa that's not what I mean! I mean that I do care about you... that I didn't think of you as an experiment or a project... that you are the girl that stole my heart. I don't know how but I fell in lo-"  
"Don't you dare say it! I don't what to hear more lies! If I die, I want to die knowing the true. You were with the other girl for a reason and I don't wanna know."  
"Musa..."  
"Did you really think that it would do good if you came here and to tell me lies like that you love me, that the girl meant nothing to you and that you don't want something bad to happen to me?"  
"It's true Musa"  
"I had to help the girls the best way I could... I have done that Riven so I just want this to end. I wanna see my family specially my mom."  
"But what about what you feel for me?"  
"That doesn't matter"  
"Yes it does"  
"No it doesn't, thanks for acting like you cared but I just wanna sleep Riven," said Musa as she turned her face away from him.

It hurt Riven to see so much pain and sorrow in her eyes and he wished that he could take it away.

"Musa listen to me..." Riven took a deep breath and continued, "I got scared of our relationship. It scared the heck out of me since we got so close and I felt so different with you. I realized that I was falling in love with you and that other was my escape"  
"Riven its okay... I was happy the time I was with you. I love you Riv no matter what. Can you do me a favor?" she asked turning back to face him  
"Yeah"  
"Can you- can you kiss me?"  
"But Musa the mask you-"  
"Doesn't matter"

Riven, hesitantly, took her oxygen mask off and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was light and short but left both breathless. When she responded to him, Riven felt that his heart broke and finally she lay back down while he placed the mask on her once again.

"Promise me that you aren't going to leave me Musa..."  
"I can't Riv really... I have changed, I don't have the same will power anymore, I'm tired and my heart is broke."  
"Musa... please promise me that you aren't going to give up"  
"Riv... I," Musa looked into his eyes to find unshed tears "I can't promise it"  
"Promise it Musa! I found love with you so please don't give up you deserve to be happy"

--6 weeks later--

Musa was slowly getting better and amazed the doctors with her recovery. Even thought the bullet had hit a major vein, it seemed that Musa was going to recover perfectly... as if her will to live was restored. The weddings were postponed since the girls wanted Musa to be present. Musa, after Riven finally left, asked the hospital to prevent Riven from seeming her. Riven after that was mad but crushed at the same time.

"Musa are you just going to avoid Riven?" asked Flora  
"No... But why should I give into him? Besides, why would he want to be with me again?"  
"There is a change that he loves you Musa"  
"No there isn't remember that's the same thing Kris toll me after the first time he cheated on me and then what happened? He cheated on me again."  
"Yeah but Riven is not Kris."  
"It doesn't make much difference"  
"Musa you should-"  
"I don't wanna talk about this anymore"  
"Fine Musa but you can't hide forever."

--A Month later--

Musa looked at the view, she was back in her apartment, after being released from the hospital two days ago, since she and the girls had already graduated from Alfea. Sighting, she walked into the bedroom as the memories hunted her. She had spent so much time with Riven in this apartment... Now she was going to leave them behind. Her record company had being asking her to do a tour before she had the concert and the accident but she had rejected. Now she had talked to the owner and he was doubtful but in the end gave in. Musa had thanked him and had literally flown out of the office to her apartment. She now had to pack and move into an apartment that the company had gotten for her. She was thankful for that because she had a feeling that Riven was going to come see her soon and the faster she disappeared the better it would be for both of them. Giving she stuff on last look, she walked out of the apartment, since the record company had hired some company to move her stuff, she turned around after locking the apartment to almost meet a neck.

"Where are you going?" said a voice which Musa wanted to forget.  
"It's none of your business" that made her remember the first time they meet  
"Yes it is... we have to talk" said Riven  
"There is nothing to talk about"  
"Yes there is let's talk in your apartment"  
"No if there is something you wanna tell me then tell me here and now"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah so-"

Musa was cut off by Riven's kiss. Maybe out of instinct, Musa would have wrapped her arms around Riven's neck but there was something in the back of her mind that stopped her from doing it. She pushed him away.

"What was that for?"  
"I love you" Riven said with no doubt.  
"I don't care you hurt me and that's all I know... all that I feel"  
"Forgive me?"  
"Why?"  
"I explained that in the hospital"  
"Do you think that is enough? That because you said sorry everything was going to be better?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You're wrong then"  
"Do you know that I have being think about all the time we spend together?"  
"I have being the same way... alot happened between you and me"  
"I don't wanna lose that Musa let's try again" he said as he kissed her again.

--

Musa had started her tour and she didn't regret it. Having concerts, meeting fans, and traveling was turning out to be fun but a bit tiring and even more after having to deal with Riven... She had turned him down when he went to her apartment but she had being close to going back with him... Now she had gone on tour and he was left behind in her past or at least that what she wanted to believe. Quickly, she had changed and gotten her breath back to sing one more song before the concert was over. The song 'My Happy Ending' was once again her last song of the night and it had turned out to be a real hit.

"Well the last song of the night I hope everyone has enjoyed the concert!!"

So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Once again Musa sang the last notes of the song, and she looked out into the crowd. Feeling pleased with herself she smiled and was about to speak again when Riven's voice stopped her.

"I wanna talk to you again"

Musa turned quickly and to find him a few feet away.

"What- why are you here?" she whispered and thanks to the wireless mike that she had everyone heard what she said.  
"I told you I don't wanna lose what we have" Riven himself had a mike in his hand  
"This is a concert couldn't you wait until later?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"You won't listen to me"  
"I-"  
"I already told you this, I love you so now I wanna ask you" Riven kneeled "Will you marry me?"  
"..." Musa was speechless and just stared at him for a bit before the audience started cheering  
"Musa? Please answer me"  
"I- are you sure?"

Riven nodded before he was suddenly tackeled by Musa. Riven wrapped his arms around her to feel Musa shaking and then something wetting his shirt.

"Is that a yes?"

Musa nodded even thought her face was buried in his shoulder. Riven smiled and closed his eyes while he enjoyed the feeling of Musa in his arms which he had missed so much...

--This is the ending and now here is the ending my way--

Musa opened her eyes to find a medium side bundle in her bed moving towards her. She layed still and closed her eyes lightly until she felt a shadow over her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mommy!!" squeaked a five year old magneta hair girl with a huge smile.  
"Hey Melody what are you doing up so early?"  
"I wanted to see you mommy!"  
"Okay now let's go eat something"  
"Yeah!!" said Melody placing a kiss on Musa's cheek.

After 5 and a half years of marriage and one child: Melody, Musa and Riven had divorce. One night before going to bed, Riven had talked to Musa and told her that he didn't love her any more. After that they had gone their own way and Musa had custody of Melody. It was odd when Musa heard Melody and Riven talking. Melody never called him dad or any name related to that. She only called him by his name…

"Melody how does going with you dad for the weekend sound?"  
"With Riven?"  
"Yeah but you know he is your dad"  
"I know"  
"So you wanna go with him?"  
"Are you going with me mommy?"  
"I don't know"  
"I'll go with Riven but only if you come too"  
"Alright but call him dad Mel"

The little girl didn't answer but just kept on eating her breakfast. Musa when into her bedroom and dialed Riven's number.

"Musa?"  
"Yeah hi Riven"  
"What's up?"  
"Are you coming for Melody this weekend?"

"Riven?"  
"I can't… I'm out of town and I get back until next week."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah sorry maybe next weekend"  
"Okay sure"  
"Tell her I say hi please?"  
"Yeah I'll tell her"  
"Musa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks"  
"Bye Riven" said Musa with a smile in her face  
"Bye"

Musa went back to the kitchen to find that Melody was no longer there. She went to the living room and found Melody trying to turn on the stereo but then the little girl didn't know how.

"What are ya doing Melo?"  
"Mommy can you put music on?"  
"Yeah what do you wanna listen to?"  
"Put on the cd with 'my happy ending'!!"  
"Okay" Musa smiled at her little girl as the girl ran around the living room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yeah mommy I do!!" said Melody jumping up and down.  
"Okay but you have to stay with your aunty Flora for a while"  
"Okay"

Musa walked away and into the stage. She had made a deal with Melody and since Riven hadn't picked Melody up so Musa had to bring her along… not that she minded.

"Since this is the last concert of my tour, I'm going to have someone very important with me to sing this last song. My 5-year-old daughter Melody"

Musa looked at the audience as she sang with Melody in her arms singing along.

'Guess this is my happy ending… And I wouldn't have it any other way. No one ever told me that you had to have a guy by your side to be happy and I'm glad for what I have.'

* * *

The end... hope everyone likes it!! 


End file.
